Lilo and Leroy
by crashzilla09
Summary: Lilo changes into an experiment after all the beating she got. Stitch thinks Lilo is dead and Leroy escapes prison and crashes down to earth. How will this end? Sorry if this is a bad summery . Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I own nothing

It was a dark and rainy night. Stitch was in the hospital with Angel, Jumba, Nani, Pleakly and a few other experiments. Jumba and Pleakly were in disguises of course. They all had a huge fight with the Leroy army that Hamsterviel made. Lilo was severely injured after the fight. It looked like she won't make it. Stitch had his head down and hopes that Lilo pulls through. Jumba sees this an goes up to Stitch. "Little girl is strong. She can make it" Jumba told Stitch. Stitch just didn't do anything but sit there and wait for the news. Angel was worried about him so she goes up to him and holds his hand and Stitch let a small smile on his face. Then the doctor finally came in the room and said "We are so sorry to tell you this but.. Lilo passed away". Everyone just stood shocked at the news. Stitch then said sad and quietly "Lilo..". A tear went down his face. Angel then hugged Stitch and Stitch hugged her and they both cried. Everyone else also cried. "May we see little girl" Jumba asked. "Sure" the doctor said.

Everyone enters the room and sees Lilo all banged up and bloody and lifeless. Bandages covered her entire body. She looked like she was at peace. Stitch and Angel were the first to leave. Then everyone but Jumba and Pleakly left. "You guys coming?" Nani asked. "We'll be with you soon" Jumba said. Then everyone left. Now with nobody around Jumba picked up a shot with strange serum in it. "Jumba? I thought you destroyed that thing" Pleakly said. "I lied" Jumba said. "You sure it will work?" Pleakly asked. "This is guaranteed to help little girl came back to life" Jumba said. "But wouldn't.." Pleakly got interrupted. "Look the experiments need her to teach them to be good, if she can't live as a human she might as well not be human" Jumba said. "Will her wounds heal?" Pleakly asked. "Yes" Jumba replied. "Will she have her memory?" Pleakly asked. "Of course little girl should have the same memory as she did before" Jumba said. Then he got ready to deliver the shot. As he was proceeding, lighting was seen outside the window. When he finished he put a clean cloth on the spot so it won't get infected. "There. She should be back on her feet tomorrow mourning" Jumba said as he walked off. Pleakly just looked back at Lilo and followed Jumba out.

The next day, Lilo wakes up and finds herself in the hospital. She then sees the bandages that were covering her whole body. She then takes them off and realizes that she's not the same as she was before she passed out. She felt fine, nothing wrong, hurt or broken. She then looks in the mirror and realizes she is not a human anymore. She is now one of the experiments. She was red with leaf-like spots all over her. She then rushes out the door only to have some people scream in her presents. She then continues to run through the hallways and out the door of the building.

Somewhere in outer space, we see a bunch of Leroys and Hamsterviel in their cells. Then a guard walks by and sees a Leroy, but this one was the original one. "Hey! Sleeping beauty!" the guard said hitting the cage. Leroy wakes up and has an angry look on his face. The guard then says "Time for your appointment" the guard said. The guard then unlocks the cell and then Leroy kicks the door cell open and knocks out the guard. Leroy then crawls through the air vent finding a way to escape. He then sees a ship that suited his needs. Then he bursted through the bars and got into it, started it up and flew out. He then hyper jumped before he was noticed.

Stitch was at Lilo's home still sobbing over her death. Angel was there holding him and he was holding her. "Stitch happy Angel is here" Stitch said. "Angel happy to be here with Stitch" Angel said. Then Pleakly and Jumba see that and Pleakly says "Isn't that romantic?". Jumba replied "Eh, if you like that kind of stuff". "Where's Nani at?" Pleakly asked. "In her room. She needs to be left alone for a while". We then see Nani on her bed. In all of her depression only one thing came out of her mouth "Lilo".

Lilo continues to run through the woods back to her house to let them know she was fine. She then thought it would be pointless to show up in the house because she thought they wouldn't recognize her. She then slows down and realized how lonely she was. Stitch had Angel and she had no one. Then all of the sudden what seemed to be another shooting star appeared in the sky. She looks at it and said "I wish for someone who will like me for who I am". Then it got closer and closer and she started to worry then she jumped out of its way and it crashed into the ground. She saw where it crashed and a green glow is seen outside the hole it was in. When she got closer a claw reached out to pull on the ground. Lilo stood shocked at what she saw next. She saw it was Leroy that was in this star or space ship that is. Leroy looks at the figure in front of him and paused. Lilo stares back at him. There was a moment of silence. Both waiting to see who would break the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I own nothing

As Leroy and Lilo continued to stare a feeling was kicking in. It's not the kind of feeling you get when your sick, but a feeling that is warm and fuzzy-like. Leroy stared at the experiment that was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. What he didn't know was that particular experiment was Lilo. Lilo never felt this way for an experiment before. It was so new to her. She had no idea how to act or what to say. Leroy decided to break the silence. "Hi, my name Leroy. What your name?" Leroy asked. "My name is L.." Lilo stopped before and decided to come up with another name for herself so Leroy won't know who she really was. "Linda" Lilo lied. "Linda, nice name. You experiment of Jumba too?" Leroy asked. "Yes" Lilo said in an unsure tone. "Good. Leroy is on quest for revenge on Stitch. Come with?" Leroy asked. "Um.. sure.." Lilo said. They traveled through the woods to her house.

At home, Stitch is still sobbing over Lilo's 'death'. Angel was always there to comfort him. Jumba then went back to his ship and checked to see if Lilo was still in the hospital. When the radar came on, the radar didn't pick up any trace of Lilo anywhere. "That is beingk weird" Jumba said to himself. He then thought for a moment of why it wasn't tracking Lilo. Then Jumba came to a conclusion that the radar couldn't track her because the experiment formula messed with her DNA. The mind is the same but her body holds a different DNA. The only way for someone to track her is to sniff her out. Stitch has a good nose so why not use him? Then Jumba remembered that Stitch still thinks Lilo is dead. So Jumba got his sent tracker to track down Lilo.

The sun was setting and Lilo or 'Linda' and Leroy felt tired. "I'm tired. How about we sleep for the night?" Lilo said with a yawn. "Ok. We'll camp out here for the night. I'll get us some fire wood" Leroy said as he left. Lilo then tries to think of the reason why she feels warm around him. 'Why do I have a feeling for him? He's an experiment. An evil experiment. Yet.. I can't help but wonder.. if he feels the same about me. Am I loosing my mind? Am I meant to be with him?' Lilo thought to herself. She then sees a puddle and stares at it for a while getting a closer look on what she looks like. She felt her face and wondered 'Will Stitch even recognize me?'. She then puts her hand in the cold water and splashes her own face with it over the frustration she is under. She then hears a crackling sound behind her and turns around to see Leroy with some berries and fish. "I got you some sexy" Leroy said. "Huh?" Lilo asked. "I mean.. I got you some berries" Leroy corrected himself. "That's nice of you to do that" Lilo commented. Leroy looked away because he didn't want her to see him blush. "Eat up and get some rest we destroy town tomorrow mourning" Leroy said as he walked away a few feet and just sat down and watched the sky. Lilo stared at him in wonder why he was afraid to show emotion. So she got up and walked to him. "You don't have to prove me anything you know" Lilo said. "I'm just doing what I was programed to do: Kill Stitch" Leroy remarked. "You have your own will you know. You can do nice things if you put your mind to it" Lilo said. "Heh.. yeah right.. who will accept me for who I am? I'm a freak of nature" Leroy stated. "The other experiments have changed.. so why can't you?" Lilo asked. Leroy went silent. He had no idea how to answer that. He felt like he could hit her but at the same time he doesn't want to hurt her. "You should get some rest" Leroy said as he went back to the fire and lied down on the ground. Lilo slowly walked up and lied near the fire and said "Good night". Leroy looked at her as she faced the other way to sleep so the heat won't bother her face. Leroy wanted to say the same thing back but he couldn't get a word out. He then lies facing away from the fire and wondered if what she said was true. Maybe he does have his own will. But Leroy decided to let that thought slide till mourning and went to sleep.

We see Jumba still trying to track Lilo. "How hard is to track little girl?" Jumba asked himself. He then continued off into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I own nothing

The next mourning, Lilo wakes up and yawns. She stretches and scratches her back. She looks around and sees the fire is nothing but ash now and Leroy is nowhere in sight. "Leroy?" Lilo calls out. Then there was something brushing in the bushes. "Who's there?" Lilo asked. Then the figure came out of the bush, it was Leroy. "Oh, it's just you Leroy. Where were you?" Lilo asked. "Leroy.. brought some berries for breakfast" Leroy said in a shy way. "That's really nice of you" Lilo said. Leroy gags a little at what she said and Lilo just giggled. Leroy then remembered something so he said "Leroy.. got to check something really quick". "Take your time" Lilo said. 'I hope he changes his mind when he comes back, otherwise the town will be destroyed and I may never get home' Lilo thought to herself.

Leroy then got to his crashed ship and turned on the monitor. "Hello? Leroy? There you are you. What took you so long?" Hamsterveil said. "Leroy was busy" Leroy said. "With what? What could be a good excuse for being so late?" Hamsterveil shouted. Leroy was silent for a moment then finally spoke. "Leroy.. ran into.. new experiment" Leroy slowly said. "New experiment eh?" Hamsterveil said interested. "This one is female and.. Leroy.. like her" Leroy said slower. "Hmm, well don't let your feeling get in the way of what you came here for. Now once your finished with Stitch I want you to capture her and bring her and the rest of the experiments to me. Understand?" Hamsterveil said. Leroy was silent then said in a sad tone "Leroy.. understand" Leroy said. "Good. Now make it happen!" Hamsterveil said as the monitor shut off. Leroy sat there for a second thinking of what he should do.

Lilo stayed at the fire place grooming herself. It was actually pretty easy since she has claws instead of a comb. She took it easy and not to accidentally cut her hair. Leroy then came back to the spot and said "On second thought.. how about instead of destroying town, how about we go to other experiments. I want.. to say to them.. I'm sorry for the big fight with them. You seem like you might know a thing or two on this island. Do you know where the other experiments are?" Leroy asked. "Yes.. I do actually. I'll show you around" Lilo said. 'phew' Lilo thought to herself. "Does Linda mind if Leroy gets paper and writing stick?" Leroy asked. "Um.. go ahead?" Lilo said unsure. "Leroy be right back" Leroy said as he left and came back fast. "Ok lets go" Leroy said. So they left the woods and enter the town.

Stitch was lying on his bed when all of the sudden a scent came to him. Something he hadn't sniffed ever since Lilo's 'death'. He the crawled out of his bed and fallowed the scent. He goes by his Buchi Boo Angel. "Buchi Boo?" Angel asked. "Follow" Stitch told her and they went out the door.

We then see Jumba panting and leaning against a tree. "Phew, these woods are brutal" Jumba said to himself. he then continued to search for Lilo.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I own nothing

Leroy and Lilo ,aka 'Linda', first stopped at the lighthouse to see Sparky. They walked up to the entrance and stopped. "Leroy starting to have second thoughts" Leroy said. "Come on it will be fine" Lilo encouraged him. Leroy then took a deep breath and they walked in. They see Sparky doing what he's best at and then saw Leroy. "Leroy!" Sparky growled. "Relax Sparky, we are friends" Lilo said. Sparky then looked confused. "How do you know name?" Leroy asked. "Oh.. I.. met him before.. a long time ago" Lilo said exaggerating a little bit. "Lilo?" Sparky said. "Lilo?" Leroy asked. "Um.. that's my nickname!" Lilo thought fast. "But yeah it's me Sparky remember?" Lilo said. "Ohana!" Sparky said and hugged Lilo. Leroy got a little jealous look on his face. "Um.. yes Sparky. Leroy is here to tell you something" Lilo said as she gestured to him. "Right. Leroy... is sorry.. for the wrong he has done" Leroy said. Sparky look at him then at Lilo. Then Lilo said "It's best to forgive then hold a grudge" she told Sparky. Sparky looked at Leroy for a while then said "Leroy... Ohana" Sparky said. Sparky then went up to Leroy hugged him and electricity went through Leroy's body. Leroy is seen in a weird pose after the shock and twitches a little. "You'll get used to it" Lilo said. "Why didn't it effect Linda?" Leroy said still thinking her name is Linda. "I don't know" Lilo said as she looked at her claws. She then figured she can always ask Jumba about it. "Come on. We have more Ohana to visit" Lilo said. "Leroy is wondering what Ohana is" Leroy said. "Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten" Lilo explained. This gave Leroy something to think about. He then wrote the location of Sparky.

Lilo and Leroy are seen walking off until they disappear behind a building. Then as they left Stitch just arrives not knowing he missed them. "Buchi Boo must take break" Angel said. "Five more minutes then we take break" Stitch said. Angel just sighed. Then they entered the lighthouse.

Jumba is seen wrapped in vines hanging upside-down. "Evil genius is getting annoyed" Jumba said. Then the vine snapped and he rolled down through the woods and ran into a tree. "Oi, I feel like I'm on a wild goose chase" Jumba said to himself. Then he bent over and picked up the device he was carrying. "Good thing device is not breakable" Jumba said as he brushed it off and continued. He then finds a crashed ship. Jumba investigates it and couldn't find anything that could have flown it. Then he looks at the ground and sees footprints. "Footprints look familiar" Jumba said to himself. Jumba stared at it for a while and realized that it was Leroy's footprints. "Oh no!" Jumba said. "One of the Leroys escaped from jail!" Jumba then looks and sees different footprints. He then looks where those footprints came from. Which was from the hospital Lilo was in. "Hmm If my calculations are correct, I'd say Lilo already met Leroy. But why doesn't it seem like Leroy did anything bad to little girl" Jumba said. Then he followed the footprints to where the campfire and some leftover berries. "Hmm could it possibly that Leroy is beink nice to little girl? Oh this is givink me a headache!" Jumba said as he tries to figure out what happened to Leroy and Lilo. He then spots footprints going into town. "Best stay on track" Jumba said to himself as he continued his search.

As time went by we always see Lilo and Leroy visit another experiment and same reaction and result with each one. And each time they left Stitch and Angel show up. And Jumba is still trying to stay on track. There were times that it was very close, but no dice. And with each experiment accepting him as Ohana Lilo began to smile at Leroy in a dreamy way. She and Leroy gotten used to each other's company. Then night time came and everyone went to bed for the night. Stitch went back to Lilo's house, Lilo and Leroy then went back to the campfire and Jumba just fell asleep on a bench.

Lilo and Leroy were getting ready to sleep then Lilo said "I'm proud of you, Leroy. You have shown you can love" she said with a smile. Leroy wanted to gag, but for some reason he didn't. He actually felt proud of having a family. "I'll take you to meet Stitch tomorrow" Lilo said. The Leroy's eyes widened and remembered what he and Stitch do when they meet. "Leroy not so sure.." Leroy said. "Oh come on it's going to be fine. Trust me" Lilo said staring in his eyes and kissed him on the cheek. Leroy's eyes widened and he felt so warm. Then Leroy then looks down in sorrow realizing what he has to do. He looked at his paper with all the locations of the experiments and thought really hard on what he should do next.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I own nothing

Leroy then walks to his crashed ship. He looks down and realizes big footprints. Leroy wondered who made those footprints. He then decided to ignore it and jumped into his crashed ship and turned on the monitor. "Finally! Took you long enough!" Hamsterveil said in a rude tone. "Did you get all the locations of the experiments?" Hamsterveil asked. "Leroy was thinking.. maybe we can.. just join their ohana.. and not.." Leroy said then got interrupted. "Ohana? Don't tell me your not changing into one of them. If you are I'll come down there with your clones and personally see you suffer! And hurt your little 'friend' too!" Hamsterveil threatened. "Naga!" Leroy shouted. "Then stop thinking and show me the list!" Hamsterveil demanded. Leroy then took a deep breath and showed all the locations to Hamsterveil. "Ok, now once they completely trust you, capture them one at a time and don't get caught. Me and your clones will be landing at the top of the hill. Don't be late!" Hamsterveil ordered then the monitor shut off. Leroy sighed in disappointment, he knew he's going to hurt 'Linda' who really is Lilo. No matter how hard he tried, he would always hurt and for the first time he feels warm and not alone. The thought of hurting Lilo brought a tear to Leroy's eye. "What's wrong Leroy?" Lilo asked appearing behind him. Leroy then looks at the list for a while. He then tares it up. "What are you doing?" Lilo asked. "Leroy.. was.. going to do something... terrible" leroy said slowly. "What were you going to do that was so bad?" Lilo asked. Leroy stared at her then said "Leroy... was going.. to capture experiments.. Leroy a bad Ohana!" Leroy then took his rage out on trees and throwing them all over. When he was done, Leroy got on his knees and started to sob. Lilo then went up to him, got him on his feet and hugged him. "It's ok Leroy. Hamsterveil is a ruthless villain. We'll stop him together" Lilo said promising Leroy then kissed him again. "Now let's get some sleep" Lilo said. Leroy then said "Leroy.. thanks Linda for being.. nice" Leroy said. "Don't mention it" Lilo said with a smile she then went back to the spot then Leroy followed and the two slept around the fire.

The next mourning, Lilo and Leroy got up and went off to see Stitch.

Stitch and Angel are in the bed snuggling. Stitch woke up and got the scent again and followed it. Angel woke up and saw Stitch leaving and she followed. Pleakly comes in the room with all of his cleaning supplies and lifts up the sheets then faints.

Lilo and Leroy are in town and just walking on the side walk. Leroy stops then says "Leroy.. nervous". "I'll be there Leroy. You don't have to worry about a thing" Lilo said. The two then stared at each other and were about to move in for the kiss. Stitch then spots Leroy and growls then charges at him. As when Lilo and Leroy were about to kiss leroy spots Stitch charging and pushes Lilo out of the way and took the tackle. "Why Leroy here?" Stitch shouted in question. "Leroy here to change!" Leroy said. "Leroy can never change!" Stitch shouted as he punches Leroy. "Stitch stop now!" Lilo shouted as she tried to remove Stitch. Stitch thought she was just an accomplice of Leroy and pushed her aside. "Stop this now!" she shouted as she tossed Stitch off of Leroy. Stitch then got a closer look at the new experiment and paused for a moment. "Lilo?" Stitch said. Angel just put a paw over her mouth hoping nothing bad will happen. "Yes.. it's me... Lilo" Lilo finally admitting her real name. "Your real name Lilo? Leroy.. was lied to?" Leroy said. "No! My name was the only lie!" Lilo said. Then Leroy just walked off with a hurt expression on his face. "Leroy? Leroy!" Lilo tried to get his attention. She then gave up and turned to Stitch. "I hope your happy" Lilo said with a tear in her eye and ran off. Stitch then looked down in a guilty expression. Rain started pouring from the sky. Angel then came to him and hugged him.

Jumba is still sleeping on a bench in a park. Then Lilo stopped and sat on the side of the sidewalk and started crying. Jumba then woke up and rolled off the bench. Lilo looked behind her and found Jumba. "Jumba?" Lilo asked. "Little girl.. what's wrong?" Jumba asked. "I.. tried to have Leroy join the ohana.. then Stitch ruined it!" Lilo said continuing to cry. "Little girl.. if I know anything.. if you stay true.. you can never loose" Jumba said. "Your saying I should be who I want to be?" Lilo asked. "I'm saying don't try to hide yourself from the world. I wouldn't call myself and evil genius if I didn't know that" Jumba said laughing a little. "Your right. Come on! We got to gather the experiments and get them ready to face Hamsterveil" Lilo said.

After a while of searching, Lilo and Jumba couldn't find any of the experiments anywhere. "Where could have all the experiments gone to?" Lilo asked. "Maybe that flashing light will answer your question" Jumba said pointing to the hill. Lilo looks up and sees the flashing light. "Oh no" Lilo said knowing what might have happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I own nothing

Leroy is seen with a bunch of experiments in containers. All the experiments tried to escape, but obviously can't. "Sparky trusted Leroy!" Sparky shouted to Leroy. Leroy just didn't look at him and had a guilty thought go through his head. Leroy then looks where Lilo was and had a tear go down his eye. Then a huge ship lands and a bunch of Leroy clones walk out and carried the experiments on board. Hamsterveil then walks out of the ship and goes to the original Leroy. "Good work Leroy. You have done a good deed this day. Leroy then looks at all the experiments being carried onto the ship. "Leroy.. doesn't feel right" Leroy said. "Leroy better feel right later on or Hamsterveil will punish Leroy!" Hamsterveil said mocking Leroy's language. Leroy then just stayed quit. "Keep moving! Time is wasting!" Hamsterveil ordered the Leroy clones. The original Leroy just overlooked what he had done.

"Leroy!" a voice shouted in a distance. Leroy turned to see who it was. He then sees Lilo and Jumba running to their location. "Lilo! Get out of here!" Leroy shouts. Then a bunch of Leroys ambushed Lilo and Jumba. Jumba was knocked out and Lilo was captured. "Oh good another experiment to add to the collection" Hamsterveil says. Leroy has a shocked look on his face after observing on what happened to Lilo. "You should be happy Leroy, because I'm putting her as your pet" Hamsterveil said. Leroy then clutched his fist and said "Lilo.. not.. a pet" Leroy said in an angry tone. "Watch the attitude Leroy" Hamsterveil said in a serious tone. Leroy then stood down. "Pack them in and lets.." Hamsterveil then was ambushed by Stitch. Then a few Leroys came and captured Stitch. Then Angel came and tried to free him then she got caught too. "Good to see you joining the party 626 and 624" Hamsterveil said as the Leroys put him in another container. "Now lets go conquer the galaxy!" Hamsterveil said as him and the rest of the Leroys did. The original Leroy was the last one to get in. He was not happy at all.

As the ship was about to take off the original Leroy walks through the chamber that had all the experiments in their containers. Then as he walks past Lilo's container, he stops and looks at her. "Leroy.. please.. don't take your anger out on us. I'm truly sorry for lying.. I was afraid.. you wouldn't.. like me" Lilo said. Then Leroy walks closer to her container. "Leroy understands.. Leroy knows now what love is. Lilo was so nice to Leroy.. now Leroy promises to make things better" Leroy promised as he put his hand on her container. She touched the other side of the container where Leroy had his hand. Then Leroy walks off and locks the door that all the Leroy clones and Hamsterveil were in. Then one by one Leroy freed all the experiments and freed Lilo and Stitch last. Lilo comes up to Leroy and hugs him. "You do have a heart" Lilo said. "Only because Lilo gave Leroy one" Leroy said. Then they stared for a while then they kissed. Stitch stared at them with a smile. Then Angel goes up to Stitch and they hugged. Lilo and Leroy then stopped kissing the Leroy said "Leroy gonna destroy ship" Leroy said as he was about to go then was stopped by Stitch. "Leroy need help. Stitch can help with destruction" Stitch said. Leroy smiled then said "Stitch can come. Lilo and.." "Angel" Stitch finished for Leroy. "Angel should leave so they won't get hurt" Leroy said and as they were leaving Lilo turns around and says "Good luck you two". "Lets go" leroy said then left to where Hamsterveil and the Leroys were at.

Leroy and Stitch then went through the vents and went to the engines. "We destroy in middle of take off and escape" Leroy said. Stitch nodded in agreement.

Lilo, Angel and the rest of the experiments are outside of the ship and see the ship taking off. Then the ship takes off. While it was in the sky there were some explosions that were seen coming from the ship.

"We best escape" Leroy said as he ran to the exit and Stitch followed. They see the exit and were about to jump out of it then Hamsterveil grabs Stitch as the ship was going out of control. "Where do you think you're going" Hamsterveil asked. "Leroy!" Stitch shouted. Leroy turns around and runs to Stitch's aid. Leroy pulled Stitch from Hamsterveil's grip. "Stitch jump! Leroy has to take care of something" Leroy said. Stitch stared for a moment and then did what Leroy said. "You've been mean to Leroy.. now it's Leroy's turn!" Leroy said as he punched Hamsterveil into the black smoke that filled the end of the hallway. Leroy then ran to the exit.

Lilo and the others looked up and saw Stitch falling and crashed in the ground. Angel and Lilo went to help Stitch up. "Where's Leroy?" Lilo said worried. "Leroy wanted Stitch to leave" Stitch said. Then Lilo looked back at the ship hoping to see Leroy again. The ship explodes and everyone gasped. Lilo then thought leroy was dead. A tear went down her cheek. Then two figures is seen falling at the same time and fell in the same spot. Lilo went down the crater the figures made. Then Leroy came out off the dirt. "Leroy! Are you ok?" Lilo asked. "I'm more than ok I'm perfect" Leroy said in an evil tone. Lilo screamed and backed up. Then a claw grabs Leroy by the throat. "Leroy?" Lilo asked confused. "Leroy clone an abomination!" the original Leroy said. Then Leroy carried the clone and threw him into the water so he could drown. Lilo then went up to Leroy and they hugged and then once again they kissed, but this time it was passionate. Stitch and Angel looked at each other and did the same. All the experiments cheered in victory as the ship continued to burn.

Late at night, Stitch was happy again, Lilo wasn't dead and Leroy was on their side. Stitch and Angel are seen on the couch under a blanket. Pleakly comes in and says "Ugh! If you have any little monsters.. I'm gonna loose my mind!" Pleakly shouted then left. "What his deal" Angel asked. "Who knows" Stitch replied. "Stitch still happy Lilo is back and Stitch get to be with buchi boo". Angel giggled. "When we go back to upstairs?" Angel asked. "When Lilo and Leroy not busy" Stitch said.

We then see Leroy and Lilo all snuggled up together under a blanket. Lilo was so happy that she finally has someone to be with like Stitch with Angel. And Leroy never felt so happy in his life. It was the most memorable night for both of them.

The next mourning Lilo talked in private upstairs about something important. "Do you think we should tell them?" Angel asked. "The sooner we tell them the sooner they'll get over it" Lilo said. "Angel hopes Stitch is ready" Angel said a little worried. "I think they'll be fine it may take them a few days, but they'll come around. Then they went downstairs where the rest of the group was.

In the kitchen, Leroy just enters the room and Stitch is already eating. "Leroy slept like never before" Leroy told Stitch. "Same with Stitch. Stitch feels good as new" Stitch said and they both high-fived. Nani heard this and rolled her eyes "Don't even want to know what you two are talking about. Now I'm off to work so be nice" Nani said as she left. "Strict" Leroy said. "Yeah" Stitch said in agreement. Then Lilo and Angel came walking in the room. "Buchi boo!" Stitch and Leroy said in unison and hugged them. "We got something to tell.." Angel said slowly. "What?" Stitch said. They told them and Stitch and Leroy fainted. "As I said Angel.. give them a few days and they'll get used to the idea of being fathers" Lilo said. Lilo and Angel took their buchi boos to bed and in six months their babies will come. It goes to show you, anyone evil can change and be in an ohana.

The End

A/N: I may adjust this chapter later on either this week or not at all. But stay tooned because I'll be doing a Christmas special of this near the holidays.


End file.
